2006
Important Events Artists Formed * Advent * The Brothers Martin * Danyew * Fiction Family * The Glorious Unseen * Group 1 Crew * The Letter Black * Me In Motion * The Museum * Newworldson * Oh, Sleeper * Run Kid Run * Satellites & Sirens * Search the City * The Send Artists Disbanded Releases January :*?? - Take Cover EP by Philmont :*1 - Hymns for the Journey by Amy Grant :*1 - Kumi by Tal & Acacia (then known as Kumi) :*24 - Jennifer Knapp Live by Jennifer Knapp :*24 - Testify by P.O.D. :*24 - Shake the Shadow EP by Josh Wilson :*28 - Songs of Desperation EP by Children 18:3 February :*14 - Connect Sets by The Rocket Summer :*21 - This Too Shall Pass by The Fold :*21 - Well Meaning Fiction by Mainstay :*21 - The Ultimate Collection by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*28 - The Praise Collection by Petra :*28 - Chaotic Resolve by Plumb March :*7 - Reach by Warren Barfield :*7 - 7 by GRITS :*7 - Over the Rooftops by Sevenglory :*14 - Rise by Building 429 :*14 - Song to the King by Pocket Full of Rocks :*21 - Business Up Front/Party in the Back by Family Force 5 :*21 - Hearts of the Innocent by Kutless :*21 - The Ultimate Collection by Petra :*22 - Overflow by Matt Maher April :*4 - Smile, It's the End of the World by Hawk Nelson :*4 - Daylight by Needtobreathe :*4 - The Face of Love by Sanctus Real :*4 - X2006 by various artists :*18 - Nothing Left to Lose by Mat Kearney :*25 - Coming Up to Breathe by MercyMe :*25 - Rip Open the Skies by Remedy Drive :*25 - Phil Wickham by Phil Wickham May :*2 - Say No More by House of Heroes :*9 - On My Knees: The Best of Jaci Velasquez by Jaci Velasquez :*14 - Love and Radiation by All Star United :*16 - A Long March: The First Recordings by As I Lay Dying :*16 - The Life You Have by Ivoryline :*16 - This Is Who We Are by Run Kid Run :*23 - Albatross by The Classic Crime :*23 - Wide-Eyed and Mystified by Downhere June :*6 - Cut & Move by Day of Fire :*6 - End of Grey by Decyfer Down :*6 - The Best Worst-Case Scenario by Fair :*6 - End of Silence by RED :*20 - Define the Great Line by Underoath :*20 - Sellout by Matthew West (major-label re-release) :*27 - B Collision by David Crowder Band :*27 - DecembeRadio by DecembeRadio :*27 - Knuckles Up by Flatfoot 56 (re-release) July :*4 - Jammed! by Phil Keaggy :*11 - Resistance by Alove For Enemies :*18 - Some Kind of Spark by Addison Road :*18 - Live at the Electric Factory: Bootleg No. 1 by The Fray :*18 - Nothing Comes for Free by Pillar :*18 - Beauty from Pain 1.1 by Superchick :*25 - The Healing of Harms by Fireflight :*25 - We Can't Stand Sitting Down by Stellar Kart August :*1 - Adios: The Greatest Hits by Audio Adrenaline :*1 - Critically Ashamed by FM Static :*1 - Age of Reptiles by Showbread :*8 - Mini Monsters by Jars of Clay :*15 - The Early Years by Steven Curtis Chapman :*15 - The Early Years by Dc Talk :*15 - Sound of Melodies by Leeland :*15 - Speak by Jimmy Needham :*15 - The Early Years by Petra (re-release) September :*5 - Good Monsters by Jars of Clay :*12 - Exit Lights by Falling Up :*12 - Roots Revolution by Newworldson :*19 - Between the Dreaming and the Coming True by Bebo Norman :*20 - Better Late Than Never by Capital Lights (then know as afterEIGHT) :*26 - Don't Wait by Adie :*26 - Every Time I Breathe by Big Daddy Weave :*26 - World On Fire by By the Tree :*26 - Time Again...Amy Grant Live by Amy Grant :*26 - Glory by Manafest :*26 - The Christmas Hope by Newsong :*26 - Top of My Lungs by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*26 - Hallelujah, God Is Near EP by Robbie Seay Band :*26 - Broken & Beautiful by Mark Schultz :*26 - See the Morning by Chris Tomlin October :*3 - Do You See What I See? by Todd Agnew :*3 - Lifesong Live by Casting Crowns :*3 - The Reckoning by Pillar :*3 - Comatose by Skillet :*3 - WOW Hits 2007 by various artists :*10 - You Are Good by Matt Papa :*10 - Christmas Offerings by Third Day :*17 - Very Best of Bride by Bride :*17 - Now Is the Time - Live at Willow Creek by Delirious? :*17 - Oh! EP by Switchfoot :*24 - Let's Rock by MxPx :*31 - Beyond Measure by Jeremy Camp :*31 - Heeyy EP by GRITS :*31 - GO by Newsboys November :*?? - Music as a Weapon by Flyleaf :*2 - The Hope We Forgot Exists by And Then There Were None :*7 - Let the Praises Ring: The Best of Lincoln Brewster by Lincoln Brewster :*7 - Scars Remain by Disciple :*7 - Roundabout by Phil Keaggy :*7 - Stand by Michael W. Smith :*13 - Skin for Skin by Bride :*14 - The Early Years EP by The Rocket Summer :*21 - Top 5 Hits by DC Talk :*21 - Redemption by GRITS :*21 - I Have a Dream EP by Group 1 Crew :*21 - Gloria EP by Hawk Nelson :*21 - The Armored March by Oh, Sleeper :*21 - Greatest Hits: The Atlantic Years by P.O.D. :*21 - The Early Years by Chris Tomlin :*24 - Christmas Songs EP by Justin McRoberts December :*?? - Switchfootage 2 by Switchfoot :*5 - Live from Portland by Kutless :*10 - Hymns by Matt Papa and Chris Orr :*26 - Godspeed EP by Anberlin :*26 - Now & Then by Steven Curtis Chapman :*26 - Beautiful News by Matt Redman :*26 - Oh! Gravity. by Switchfoot Unknown Date :*''Who You Are'' by Abandon :*''Article One'' by Article One :*''The Inproduction EP'' by B. Reith :*''Starting All Over'' by Corey Crowder :*''Chasen EP'' by Chasen :*''Demos 2006'' by Haste the Day :*''Aww Son'' by I Am Terrified (then known as Fixed 'Til Tuesday) :*''Otherside EP'' by Mikeschair :*''MyChildren MyBride EP'' by MyChildren MyBride :*''Voice of the Paragon'' by Once Nothing :*''Light My Way'' by Press Play :*''Trafalgar Street'' by Revive :*''God with Us EP'' by Tenth Avenue North Category:Years